One Night Stand
by hounoNOtenshi
Summary: A one night stand lasts for only a night. Nothing more nothing less. But can a one night stand turn into something more?


**A/N: Aaaaannnnnndddd! I'm back to writing Shiznat stories! Well, not really. So for now, I leave this one shot here. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>One Night Stand <strong>

"_Can a one night stand turn into something more?"_

* * *

><p>Ever heard the crap of <em>love at first sight<em>? Are you a believer? I hate to burst your bubble, but that's full load of bullcrap. Honestly, how dumb could one be to say that they fell in love at first sight?

Wasn't love supposed to be something much deeper? Isn't it some profound shit where you show tender and passionate affection for someone? Like something that grows within you over time? Okay. That's enough. I've been spending too much time with Mai and her TV dramas. But to cut the chaste, in case you haven't noticed, I'm no believer for love at first sight. No matter how hard you try to tell me all these mushy, cheesy stuff, you'll never turn me into a believer. NEVER.

Well, that was until I met her. And everything changed in a blink of an eye.

* * *

><p>The half-opened, thick dark-white window track blinds blocked some of the sunlight from entering a particularly hushed room. Natsuki groaned in her sleep as she gradually stirred under the white thin sheets. Her eyes slowly fluttered opened, revealing a pair of groggy, yet alluring, emerald orbs. Natsuki furrowed her brows as she took in the unfamiliar ceiling above her. Jolting up in panic was the supposed natural reaction after waking up in a foreign room. But not from Natsuki's past experience. Especially when the industrious construction workers are working their ass off in cracking your <em>fucking <em>brain open after spending a Friday night wasted under the influence of everyone's best friend—alcohol.

"Ugh," Natsuki groaned as her eyes adapt to the sudden invasion of the sun. Natsuki spent a good whole minute staring up at the foreign ceiling before harshly jolting up from the bed and tipsily ran into the joint bathroom, taking the only cover with her.

The emerald-eyed woman inelegantly slumped herself in front of the toilet bowl as she puked her guts out to the poor white bowl. "Gah!" Natsuki groaned as she held her tousled blue mane out of the way. After another round with the toilet bowl, Natsuki lazily lifted herself off the cold floor of the hotel bathroom.

"God, I feel like shit." Natsuki mumbled before washing her face over the glass sink. "And apparently, I also look like shit." Natsuki added as she stared at her own reflection on the mirror. Her eyes are unusually red, so as her face. Her usually neat hair was sticking all over the place. Natsuki's eyes widened as she noticed the big bite mark on her left shoulder. The blunette winced as she softly traced the evidence from her last night's escapade. Her eyes travelled further, blushing immediately as she noticed quite a few hickeys on her chest.

_Red._

Natsuki shook her head slightly before stepping out of the bathroom. She lazily combed her hand through her hair as she looked around the rather large hotel suite. She appreciated the artworks that meticulously hung on the wall on her right, the stylish love seat and the plasma television, the woman with an unusual yet captivating crimson eyes staring right at her–naked as the day she was born, the view of the city and—

"Heh?"Natsuki blinked twice as she tried to sober herself once more. Her mouth opened ever so slightly as she took another glance the naked woman sitting on the left side of the king-sized bed. There she was hugging her legs, cleverly, yet unfortunately, blocking Natsuki's view of the woman's full body. "Cou-could you cover up, please?" Natsuki turned away, her face red as a ripened tomato.

Natsuki fought the urge the look back when she heard the other occupant of the room scoffed. "My, I would love to cover myself. But _someone_ greedily took the only sheet to herself." An accented voice filled the quite room.

"Yo-you could have put your clothes on!" Natsuki retorted, still facing away from the naked woman in the bed.

"Yes, of course. But I'm kind of," the crimson-eyed woman paused, effectively making Natsuki look back at her. "Restrained." She raised her left hand for Natsuki to see. Emerald eyes slowly widened, threatening to pop out of its socket as Natsuki look at the long handcuff that shackled the naked woman to the bed.

"Do you perhaps have the keys to this," she started once again, pulling Natsuki out of her stupor, "thing?"

"Huh?" Natsuki snapped her eyes back to the crimson eyes waiting for her. The naked woman shook her left hand, the sound of metal against each other made Natsuki flushed. "Oh! Ye-yeah. I-I think it's in the pocket of my jeans." Natsuki made her way to the lamp beside bed where her pants were hanging indiscreetly. "Maybe." She added. Natsuki fished through the pockets as she tried hardest not to look back at the gloriousness of the naked body on the bed. "What the? I went to an adult store?" Natsuki mused to herself as she looked down at the receipt on her right hand. "Wow."

"The keys?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, here," Natsuki said as she dangled the keys to her forefinger. "I can't believe I went to an adult store." The naked woman fought the urge to roll her eyes on as the blunette amused herself at their shared journey to the adult store. "Wow. Just-just wow."

* * *

><p>"Wooooo!" Nao chimed in albeit the loud music inside the bar. She watched in excitement as her cousin and friend out drunk each other on their booth.<p>

"Na-tsu-ki! Na-tsu-ki!" Yuuichi cheered for his cousin as he watched the blunette gulped another shot.

"Guuh! God, that tastes bad!" Natsuki half- heartedly complained after drowning another shot of the clear brown liquor.

"Everybody would be like Midori if this tastes good." Chie pointed at the passed out redhead on the floor, happily hugging her long neck vodka. "Okay~! My turn!" Chie clumsily drank the scotch in one go. "Hoo! Thash a lot of spike duuurr~"

"Come on, mutt! My 50 bucks lies in your hands!" Nao exclaimed as she placed another glass in front of Natsuki.

"Here goes!" Natsuki braved another shot, slamming the glass down the poor table. A few glasses fell from the table upon impact.

Mai shook her head to her friends, "You're gonna burn your bladder with that Natsuki." Mai, the only sober one in the group warned her friend before looking at the awfully wasted Chie.

"Your turn!" Natsuki looked at Chie, completely ignoring Mai's words.

Chie looked down at the glass in front of her. She slowly lifted the glass to her lips until the stubborn churning on her stomach won her over. Chie instinctively slumped to the side as she vomited for her dear life.

"Eeeeeww!" Nao, Yuuichi and Natsuki chorused before laughing at the slumped short-haired woman.

"Chie!" Mai shouted in worry. "Don't puke there on the floor! Midori's there too!" Mai helped the taller woman up.

"Aggghh.. Can't… drink anymore." Chie groaned before wiping her mouth. "You got this one, Nasshkii~" The three cousins cheered as Chie pointed at the blunette.

"Geez. Come on, Chie. Let's get you clean up at the washroom."

Nao wiped a tear on her eye. "Oh god." Nao looked at where Chie threw up. "I can't believe she nearly puked on Midori." Nao humorously looked at the passed out woman, completely oblivious to the vomit lying just inches away from her.

"That's what she gets for passing out before us!" Yuuichi said before gulping a shot of vodka.

* * *

><p>One minute Natsuki was chatting with her drunken cousins. The next, some girl was pulling her towards the dance floor. Natsuki did not even bother to know who or what she was grinding against as she loose herself to the rhythm of the music. Natsuki let out a small yelp when she felt the girl behind her pinch her ass.<p>

"Aren't you naughty?" Natsuki playfully commented as the woman pushed herself closer to Natsuki. If it were any other day, Natsuki would have barked at the audacity of these strangers. But not today. Natsuki was far too intoxicated to mind something like that. Natsuki was about to face the woman behind her when she noticed another woman dancing just a few feet away from her. Natsuki cannot help but stare at those swaying hips as if it was talking to her. Beckoning her to come closer. She unconsciously made her way to the woman whose hips had drawn her attention with its magnetic sways.

Void of any usual embarrassment, Natsuki dared to brush her body against the stranger. To Natsuki's surprise, the woman pressed back into her. She immediately felt her pulse quicken at the contact. Natsuki snaked her arms around those thin waist as she felt her partner's right hand grab her neck. Her mind suddenly went into daze when the sweet scent of the woman in her arms reached her nose. She could almost feel the dance floor turn into water as she inhaled more of this intoxicating scent. Natsuki scoffed at herself. As if she was not intoxicated enough.

Emerald eyes travelled from the stranger's ears then down to the woman's neck that glistened with thin sweat. Natsuki blushed when she _accidentally_ saw the ample cleavage in front of her. Adrenaline raced through Natsuki's body as their dance became more intense. Hotter. Dangerous. Sinisterly tempting. Insidious. Natsuki itched to know the face behind this femme fatale.

As if on cue, the woman suddenly turned to face her. Natsuki's breath hitched as the most alluring eyes looked at her. Natsuki felt her face heat up but did not dare to look away from those striking crimson orbs. Natsuki tightened her embrace, effectively pulling the woman as close as possible. Natsuki slightly panted before whispering, "You have very beautiful red eyes." Natsuki was never the one to compliment other people, but somehow, this woman was an exception.

_Red._

Natsuki smiled when she heard the woman in her arms giggled softly. "Why thank you." Natsuki closed her eyes upon hearing the sweet accented voice of the enchantress in her hands. That was their first exchange. Nothing else was said as another song played throughout the club. Natsuki gave in to her instincts as her body move on its accord with the rhythm of the body in front of her.

_Red. I shall call you that. It suits you._

Natsuki heard a soft moan when she dared to nibble Red's left right ear. Fuelled by the moan she heard, Natsuki left butterfly kisses on the length of her beauty's neck. _Her._ Natsuki laughed at herself. How ironic. Claiming some stranger, whose name she doesn't even know, to be hers.

Red grunted in displeasure when Natsuki pulled back. The displeasure, however, was immediately erased when Natsuki leaned in, leaving their faces merely centimetres away from each other. Natsuki closed her eyes as their lips dangerously brushed against each other. She fought back a moan when she suddenly felt soft, moist pair of lips upon her collarbone. Natsuki shortly wondered—how good those lips would feel against her own. She tightened her hold onto Red's waist when she felt her dance floor partner sucked on her skin. Nibbling. Biting.

Red slowly pushed herself away from Natsuki, her left hand leisurely travelled from Natsuki's shoulders down to her arms, pausing just so a few of their fingers were interlaced. Natsuki looked at the crimson-eyed beauty in confusion, which was now an arm's reach away from her. Natsuki felt her heart skipped a bit when the said woman smiled at her.

Natsuki was, however, in shock when she realised that the crimson-eyed coquette was walking away from her. That was until she realised that Red was walking towards the door leading towards the back alley of the bar. Natsuki gulped before hastily following her temptress. Certainly a femme fatale.

Natsuki wildly opened the door. Her emerald eyes hungrily scanned the moonlit alley of a certain honey brunette. "My, what brings you here?" Natsuki could not help but smile upon hearing that certain sweet accented, yet playful voice. As if she had known it for a lifetime.

"You told me to follow." Natsuki turned to her back. She fought back a gasp at the sight of Red's picturesque face under the moonlight.

Red smiled, "Did I now?"

Natsuki had the slightest clue on what hit her as she suddenly sandwiched Red in between the wall and herself. Her arms trapped the crimson-eyed beauty on either side. Emerald eyes looked up from the eye-catching cleavage to Red's slightly parted lips. Natsuki felt her spine shivered when Red suddenly snaked her arms around her neck, pulling her dangerously close to her lips.

That hit it. Natsuki was already at her limit ever since their petting inside the club. She eagerly crashed her lips against those pair that was waiting for her to claim. It was rough yet so sweet. Natsuki was the first to break the kiss, leaving both of them panting, catching for air after what seemed to be an eternity of lip locking. Natsuki felt hot despite the cool air passing against her skin. Everything about this woman seemed to make Natsuki hot. Hot and bothered.

Natsuki shut her eyes when she felt the same moist lips against her neck, yet again sucking and nibbling. Natsuki let her hands travel upwards, taking the think and only barrier in between their skins upward. She cannot help but grin when she felt Red's body stiffened at the sudden contact of their skin. Natsuki's hands travelled further up north, towards those two soft, abundant mounds.

Emerald eyes widened briefly when Red pulled her close out of the blue. "Shall we go somewhere?" Red asked in between pants.

Natsuki did not need to be told the second time as she instantly lead the woman by hand towards the main street. "Let me hail us a cab," Natsuki murmured. A smile slowly formed on her face when she heard the woman behind her giggle.

* * *

><p>Natsuki found herself straddled by the crimson-eyed beauty inside the taxi. Their hands travelled all over their body. Tongues fighting for dominance.<p>

"Cou-could you drive a little faster?" Natsuki asked the driver in between kisses. She uncharacteristically did not mind the position she was in. In fact, she was liking it. Loving it for that matter. The blunette smirked when she noticed the driver's eyes on them through the rear view mirror. Her smirk grew wider when she heard the driver cursed and dangerously swerved to the other lane. And she did not care a bit. All she had in mind was to get to the nearest hotel as possible. Oh. And possibly alive.

* * *

><p>Clothes flew out as soon as the doors to their rented hotel suite closed. Both of them did not bother to waste anytime. Natsuki watched eagerly as the chestnut brunette, all in her naked glory, climbed in the middle of the bed. Natsuki instantly threw the black plastic bag she was holding near the very naked woman on the bed.<p>

"Aw!" Natsuki growled in pain when she comically stabbed her toe on the damn coffee table, earning another giggle from the accented woman. Natsuki blushed before slowly crawling on top of the bed, giving her partner a nice full view of what she could offer.

Natsuki trailed kisses from behind Red's ear, down to her neck, just stopping above those ample breasts. "Ahn~" Moan was heard when Natsuki daringly licked on of her partner's erect nipple. Natsuki spent her time sucking, licking and biting the erect nipples. Natsuki's kisses resumed its way down south when she suddenly felt her cheeks cupped.

Natsuki found herself pulled upwards and into a very hungry kiss. She groaned when she felt the woman underneath her bit her lower lip. Natsuki swear she tasted copper in that kiss. They broke the kiss for air and emerald eyes sparkle in delight as Natsuki continued to plant kisses all over the body lying beneath her. Natsuki licked dangerously close to where the wet price was waiting, earning yet another set of music to her ears.

"Hahh… Please don't tease." Natsuki smirked in victory when she heard those pleading, dire words. She kissed her way back up until she staring back at those enthralling crimson eyes. Natsuki dipped down to place another chaste kiss while her right hand playfully teased her companion's opening. "Please… Aaaahh…" Red shut her eyes. Her left hand clutched onto the sheets beneath themselves. Her hips bucked upwards, encouraging Natsuki to continue. Her crimson orbs immediate shut when Natsuki plunged into her.

Natsuki placed a kiss on her partner's jaw. She gasped when she felt two hands on her chest. Squeezing them in rhythm to her own. "Shit!" Natsuki cursed in delight when Red suddenly pinched her right nipple.

"Ahhh… I—gah—" Natsuki leaned once more, effectively muffling her partner's moan. Natsuki continued to quicken the pace as she thrust in and out of her partner. It was not much later until Natsuki could feel the inner walls of her companion clamping her fingers. "Ahh.. oh god..!" Natsuki continued her pace, curling her fingers ever so often. "Wai-D-don't do—Aaahhh!" Natsuki remained inside her companion in bed. She could feel the walls of her womanhood tremble. Natsuki admired the beauty beneath her. The sweat glistening her skin just added to her innate radiance. Natsuki's emerald eyes briefly widened when it was suddenly met by its crimson counterpart.

Natsuki found herself smiling with Red. Her accented woman gave her a quick peck on the lips before reaching for the black plastic bag from their short stop. Natsuki's smile widened.

Oh yeah. This is going to be a long night.

A very long night.

* * *

><p>Natsuki was sitting in the middle of the king-sized bed, fully clothed as her last night's partner fix herself inside the bathroom. A thought crossed Natsuki's mind. Why was she still sitting on the damn bed waiting for the other woman? Shouldn't she just up and leave? It was not like they have some other things to do… Right?<p>

Natsuki felt her face heat up another blush after recalling last night's activities while she idly and unconsciously played with the handcuff on her hand.

"I really went to an adult store." Natsuki mumbled once more, not able to get over the fact the things she never thought she would see in person.

"My, you really like that, huh?" Natsuki immediately yelped when a sudden intrusive hot breath touched her ear. "I remember you were the one who insisted on buying that."

"Shu-shut up." Natsuki mumbled, looking away at the newly showered woman beside her. Natsuki fought the urge to look back to no avail. She scowled when she noticed faint bruises around her companion's left wrist. "I'm sorry," she instantaneously blurted out. "About your wrist."

Natsuki fidgeted under the intense stares. "I-I hope no one recognized me back at the club. Or the store! Damn, I went to an adult store." Natsuki stammered as she tried to strike up a conversation with the lovely woman in front of her. She watched as the elegant brow rose in confusion. "You don't know me?" Natsuki asked.

"Why? Should I know you?" The other occupant of the room slowly asked.

"Eh? No-no. I guess not." Natsuki shyly scratched the back of her head. That was knew. The infamous Kuga Natsuki was not that infamous after all. "Well… I'm Natsuki. Kuga Natsuki." Natsuki extended her hand. She nervously watched as the other woman stared at her offered hand. "And you are?" She urged.

Crimson eyes immediately flicked towards her. "You don't know me either?"Natsuki shook her head. "You have no idea who I am, have you?" Natsuki fidgeted under those irritated yet amused crimson orbs. "Fujino Shizuru," Shizuru took Natsuki's offered hand.

Natsuki stared at Shizuru. She stared long and hard as her inside grinds began to work. She knew she had heard that name before. Fujino. Fujino Shizuru. Her emerald eyes slowly widened as the realization hit her.

She just slept with Fujino Shizuru.

She had _the _Fujino Shizuru shackled into the bed.

She just handcuffed the Prime Minister's granddaughter to the fucking bedpost!

_Oh shit._

One thing's Natsuki's sure of—The media's gonna have a hell of a field day if they knew of this.

_Holy fucking—_

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah. I'm not particularly used to the idea of a dominant Shizuru in bed. LOL So, that's it. I might or might not have a follow through. Depends. ^_^

Andddd! I'll be disappearing again. Not sure for how long.

_Ja ne! ^^_


End file.
